In the field of oil and gas exploration and production, sample characterization of reservoir or wellbore fluid compositions is desirable to determine the quality of a product or the condition of a container, a wellbore, or a pipeline, or to adjust and modify a drilling parameter. The gold standard of spectroscopic measurement in terms of bandwidth and resolution is Fourier-Transform-Infrared (FTIR) spectrometry. Unfortunately, FTIR instruments with high resolving power are complex, delicate instruments not suitable for field operations. Some high-resolution spectrometers use highly-resolving angle/location dispersive devices such as narrow band filters, echelons, or diffraction gratings. However, these types of spectrometers typically have low optical throughput, thus requiring high detector sensitivity and long collection time. Some devices sacrifice measurement resolution to compactness and robustness of sensors used in the field. However, these approaches preclude the use of data collected with less-than ideal sensors in a post-production data analysis, leading to the loss of valuable information.
In the figures, elements or steps having the same or similar reference numerals have the same or similar description and configuration, unless stated otherwise.